


Stalked

by Saiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Road Rage, Stalking, general humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiya/pseuds/Saiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora gets a message from her brother that Stiles is possessed by the Nogitsune, only it arrives rather late. Now its a race to get there and free him, or at least that was the plan. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaFrost/gifts).



> Just some Stora I wrote for my friend, hope you enjoy it! Please review.

The news had arrived in South America on a late Tuesday afternoon. Cora remembered it precisely, she had been enjoying afternoon tea and preparing for a wolf run that night when a letter with her brothers handwriting arrived in the mail. She’d opened it up and began to read wondering what prompted the communication.

 

“Dear Sister;

 

I know the line of communication is strained right now what with the Hunters on the lookout for you so I thought it best to send an update the old fashioned way. Things at Beacon Hills are particularly crazier than usual; do you remember that business with the Darach? Well it seems its lead to an evil spirit called a Nogitsune to be released from its prison and possessed one of the kids. I don’t know how to explain the situation very well but the Stilinski boy is no longer in control of his own body and we’re trying our best to save him. I’ll send word with an update once I can confirm his survival, or death.

 

I hope you’re well and Uncle Peter says hi.

 

Love Derek”

 

‘Well that isn’t good news! Stiles is evil? How is that even possible, he’s so…bendy.’ Shaking her head Cora put the letter in a basin and set fire to it. ‘Looks like I’m headed back to Beacon Hills.’

 

It took a few hours to get her things together and pack up her old car, and then a few days to make her way across America to California, where Beacon Hills was nestled comfortably. The wind was hot and the weather comfortable enough, but it was nothing like living in a place that could get a good snow, Cora loved snow.

It was early afternoon when she arrived and she had a few hours to kill so the werewolf made her way into town and bought an iced tea then drove at a leisurely pace to Beacon Hills High where she found his Jeep parked outside.

 

Once Cora got there she checked the time and found she had a good hour or so until the kids would come out and head home or wherever they went after a hot day in a stuffy classroom. She sat her car across the road and away from the student car park, in the attempt to remain anonymous and unseen, something that her life had required many times.

 

It was quite relaxing waiting around with the window down, sipping her iced tea and watching the world go by, but soon enough she began to get impatient. Would Stiles even be at school while possessed? His Jeep was here, so she suspected he was.

Cora played with the ice at the bottom of her plastic cup with her straw, and then started throwing them out the window, then when she got to the last one she decided to eat it and just as she popped it in her mouth the bell went which caused her to cough. She looked around to make sure no one saw her and when the students began to make their way out of the school she ducked down low and watched until she saw Stiles.

 

He walked to his Jeep in a very un-gainly manner throwing his bag into the back seat and slipping in, and shutting the door. He looked normal enough? Still as uncoordinated as ever, she mused. Starting the car up she waited for him to drive past and then pulled out, following at a safe distance.

 

They followed the road and then turned left at the junction on towards the familiar route of Stiles’ house, it wasn’t a long drive but Cora didn’t want to be caught out so she held back a little bit. The car behind her started beeping his horn loudly, angrily waving at her from behind. “Yeah yeah, bozo, there’s more than one lane.” She beeped her horn at him to go around and he pulled out and sped past her, then pulled in harshly causing Cora to put on the breaks. “WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM!?” She screamed; bashing the horn more than was necessary. He stuck his hand out the driver’s window and flipped her off, then pulled out and passed Stiles’ Jeep, no regard for any logical sense of human safety. “What an asshole!”

 

Cora continued to grumble loudly and glare at the other cars on the road, now on edge and feeling the need to ram into someone, but she didn’t need any more tickets and her mission was a lot more important. She was surprised when Stiles pulled off the main road and started driving off in another direction. Cora swerved and pulled into the new road causing a few horns to beep at her, and speeding in quickly so as not to lose her trail.

She followed as far as was logically possible once more but they were now off the beaten track, there was no one else around and her car was entirely obvious. She hunched over her steering wheel and cursed him a few colorful words, he was obviously on to her… evil Stiles knew she was following and was probably now leading her somewhere demonic and unsanitary! Well she wouldn’t be lured, nope, _she_ was the wolf not him! Cora would not let the stalkee become the stalker.

 

The Jeep followed the road around and then turned right, Cora bumbled along in her battered car behind him and realized they were heading back onto the main road, what was the point of that? Shaking her head in dismay, she watched him pull in and instead of following right away she waited for three more cars to pass and then she pulled out, skidding into the right lane and looking for Stiles, he had sped up and was about six cars ahead of her now. Cora pulled back in behind a car, getting a retaliatory horn, which she responded with one of her own. No point in sticking out like a sore thumb, she thought, but she needed to watch and make sure she didn’t lose him either, so Cora pulled out every now and again to check his location, which was a steady sixty miles per hour.

 

After a while Cora began to get bored, Stiles didn't seem interested in any particular direction now, he was probably playing with her. There was no chance anymore that he was heading home, had the Nogitsune spirit made him more devious? She hadn’t anticipated this! ‘ _It_ _’s ok just keep following he_ _’s bound to stop some time_.’ She nervously glanced at her Gas meter, ‘ _well hopefully sometime in the next hour_ ’.

 

Luckily the Jeep turned in just as Cora was starting to think they’d be driving out of town entirely, she skidded into the exit and followed him, no longer concerned of being found out, as she was convinced he already knew. Now she was just curious to know what he was planning, and she would just have to outsmart him. They travelled for another good fifteen minutes before coming to the old abandoned warehouse district. Not the most public place in Beacon Hills, and certainly not the safest if the stories were correct, so he planned to corner her here? Cora stopped her car as Stiles turned a corner so that she had time to think and get the upper hand. She got out of the car and jumped into one of the rails that lead further up, she climbed to a lower edge and swung up onto one of the lowest rooftops, crouched down low and ran parallel to the road, looking for the Jeep.

 

When she got around the corner Cora found the Jeep parked just a way up but no sign of Stiles at all, he had vanished. She checked the direction of the wind; it was coming in from her left and no chance of catching his scent lest he went that way. Cora followed the roof around and up, over and across the top of buildings so that she could position herself just right, it took a while but eventually she caught his scent. She dropped down and kept to the shadows, following the scent along the back wall to an opening. Stiles had gone inside.

 

Cora crept in slowly keeping her body low and her movements as silent as possible for a werewolf, which probably meant Stiles couldn’t hear her at all. She shifted over to the right and hid behind a pillar, and then sampled the air. He had gone straight in without any cover and if she listened carefully she could hear soft footfalls from his shoes. Was he really leading her further in or did he have some dastardly evil plan? She had to find out, instead of going the same way he did though, she turned right and shuffled along keeping herself low and diving into cover regularly. Cora tracked him by sound and scent making sure she was headed in the right direction without being obvious. Soon she made it to an open area, there were beams above and Cora decided to climb them and get a look, she followed the sound of his heartbeat, and he’d stopped walking. She pulled herself on to one of the beams and pushed her feet down slowly so she had balance, her hands placed just so, and she shuffled along on all fours.

 

Eventually she found him standing and looking around, probably looking for her, Cora climbed slowly over to another beam, then another until she felt her way back to ground level and crept up behind him, Stiles began to turn around looking for any sign of another person but she was fast, agile and silently deadly. Cora leapt from her hiding spot and pinned him to the floor, she heard him hit the concrete hard but that didn’t stop her and she extended her claws and her teeth as Stiles looked up in surprise.

  
“Cora!?”

 

Cora snarled down at him, “Alright evil demon, show yourself, hand my Stiles back immediately or suffer the consequences! I’ll tear your throat out, don’t think I won’t!”

 

“Your Stiles? What? Why are you here I thought you were in South America?” Stiles was so confused his head hurt, but maybe that was from hitting it as she’d jumped him.

 

“Don’t play coy with me, creature. I know what you are.” She snarled.  
  
“Cora I swear its me! Look at me!” He waved his arms around for emphasis, hoping to prove her wrong just by being himself.

 

“I am… have you been working out?” She looked at his arms and they looked bigger than before.

 

“Heh well… kinda. Wait that’s not the point, I’m not evil I swear!”

 

“Oh. Derek said you were.” She sat back on her haunches and retracted her fangs and claws, looking less menacing now. “Wait if you’re not evil how did you know I was following you?”

 

“My dad’s a cop Cora, I know when I’m being stalked.” He laughed at her then, finally understanding.

 

“Oh yeah right, I forgot.” She felt stupid now, and rather self-conscious.

 

“Were you really going to kill me?” He asked.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want some freak walking around in your body killing people.” She crossed her arms, looking the picture of decisiveness.

 

He honestly didn’t know if he was grateful for that, yet he thanked her anyway. “No I guess not, thanks…”

 

“No problem.” She smiled gently. “Uh Stiles, are those your hands on my hips?” She asked, looking down.

 

“Huh? Oh!” He pulled them off, not realizing that they had been put there in the first place. “Sorry.”

 

“That’s okay, I guess.” Cora tilted her head and looked at him thinking for a moment, and then leaned in and gave him a small kiss. “That’s for saving my life, and now we’re even.”

 

He hadn’t expected that but Stiles was never the kind to not grab the moment when it presented itself, and he knew that if he didn’t grab this one he would regret it. “We are, huh? Well… I think I deserve more than one.”  


“You do, huh?” Cora tried to look unimpressed, failing miserably.

 

“Yeah, that fall hurt.” He grinned up at her, “and the emotional trauma of course.”

 

“Well then I suppose I better make it up to you.” She leaned down and kissed him, longer and sweeter than the last time. “How’s that?” She whispered.

 

“Just how I imagined kissing you, both of us awake.” He leaned in and kissed her again, feeling truly blessed for once in a long time.


End file.
